


A typical schedule for Perkz and friends

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: 8am: Cuddle with Rasmus9am: Be mean to Marcin10am: Say sorry to Marcin...And so on.





	A typical schedule for Perkz and friends

**8am: Cuddle with Rasmus**

Luka’s alarm goes off with a shriek. As Luka slowly blinks open his eyes and scrambles around to find his phone on his nightstand, the curled up figure nestled against his chest twists around in the blankets and lets out a groan.   
  
“Turn it off,” Rasmus grumbles, poking his sleepy face out of the blankets to pout at Luka. Luka finally manages to find his phone and shuts off the alarm with great satisfaction.

“Sorry for waking you,” he says, pressing a kiss to Rasmus’ cheek. “I’m gonna get breakfast then go to the gym, okay? Keep sleeping for a bit.”

Rasmus grabs Luka before he can get off the bed. “Stay with me for a bit,” he begs, clutching onto Luka’s leg. “You can go to the gym later.”

Luka smiles at the look on Rasmus’ face. “Alright, I’ll stay here for now,” he says. He climbs back into the blankets, drawing Rasmus back into his arms as his eyes flutter shut and he falls back asleep.

**9am: Be mean to Marcin**

Luka wakes back up to Marcin tossing something at his head. When he whines, Marcin tells him to shut up.

“You said you would come to the gym with me at 8:30, Luka! Why are you still in bed?”

Marcin just glares when Luka points at Rasmus, who is still fast asleep next to him. Without another word, he turns on his heel and walks out of the room. 

Instead of apologizing or doing something mature like that, Luka sticks his tongue out at Marcin’s retreating back. “I’d rather sleep with Rasmus anyway!” 

**10am: Say sorry to Marcin**

Luka eventually crawls out of bed, leaving Rasmus alone with several pillows propped up next to him. He gets dressed quickly and slowly pads out of his room, finding Marcin slumped on the couch in the living room. He’s idly scrolling through his phone, and he doesn’t look up when Luka enters the room.

“Marcin, I’m sorry,” Luka tries. Then, when Marcin still doesn’t acknowledge him, he says it again, louder this time. “Marcin, I’m really sorry. I didn’t meant it when I said I’d rather sleep with Rasmus over you!”

Marcin silently gives him the finger. Luka pouts and leaves, heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

**11am: Scrims**

Scrims involve a lot of solo kills and a lot of whooping. Marcin is his typical loud self, going into random rants about anime and demanding everyone call him Onii-chan, but he deliberately ignores Luka the whole time. Mihael notices and quickly teases Luka for it, but thankfully doesn’t bring it up with Martin or Rasmus. That would just make things even rowdier.

**1pm: Lunch and annoy Martin**

They get kebabs for lunch, much to Mihael’s delight. Kebabs always remind Luka of Jesper, just a little, but he pushes down the memories in favour of making innuendos about putting rods of meat into his mouth with Martin. Martin grumbles and repeatedly tells Luka to fuck off and let him eat in peace, but he doesn’t push Luka off his lap when he sits there, so he probably doesn’t really mind.

**2pm: Scrims**

This time, Marcin is at least talking to Luka again, though this time it’s to insult his positioning and call him a bad ADC. Luka snipes back, sometimes literally. If only friendly fire was a thing in League.

He gets a high-five and a hug from Rasmus, though. That makes things much more bearable.

**8pm: Say sorry to Marcin again and blow him**

After dinner, Luka follows Marcin to his room. Marcin lets him in without closing the door on his foot like last time, so things are looking up.

“Marcin,” Luka begins, only for Marcin to motion for him to shut up. Luka shrugs and sinks to his knees.

Talk is cheap, anyway. Luka prefers to earn forgiveness the hard way.

**9pm: Cuddle with Mihael and Martin**

Luka crawls into Mihael’s bed in between him and Martin, wiping the last bits of Marcin’s cum from his mouth. Mihael grins up at him and pulls him into a slow, languorous kiss.

“You still taste like him,” Mihael giggles as he pulls away. As he does, Martin turns Luka around to face him and pulls him closer with his strong arms. Luka can feel his breathing pick up slightly as their lips draw close.

“You’re into that, aren’t you Martin?” he asks teasingly. Martin just grunts before sticking his tongue down Luka’s throat.

**10pm: Make-out session with everyone**

This time they’re on the couch, a mass of writhing bodies as they hold each other close. Skin pressed against skin, Luka can barely tell whose leg, arm, face, lips he’s touching anymore. They almost feel like they’re all becoming one being, one superstar player that can dominate any lane.

**12am: Say goodnight to everyone and annoy Marcin into sleeping in his bed**

Marcin groans when Luka flops onto his bed. “You’re not gonna move, are you?” he asks, resignation and fondness mingling together in his voice.

Luka nods. “And you don’t want me to move, do you?”

Marcin flops onto the bed next to him, running a hand down Luka’s thigh. “Well...just a little. Otherwise I won’t be able to fuck you.”

**1am: Sleep and cuddle Marcin**

Exhausted from the day’s activities, Luka falls asleep in Marcin’s arms with a faint smile. It’s been a good day.


End file.
